


On Occasion

by impertinence



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and PK help each other out sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Occasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/gifts).



> Thanks to Caroline for looking this over

Jeff doesn't actually mean to lose his virginity to PK. It just kind of happens. Drinks are flowing really freely during All-Star weekend and PK corners him the night after the skills competition. He's all smiles and jokes that, unlike Eric's or Chad's, are actually funny. First Jeff ends up cornered in the hallway by him, and then he winds up kissing PK. Which is great. Kissing is awesome, and most importantly, Jeff's done a lot of kissing before. But then kissing turns into a blowjob inside Jeff's room, which turns into PK talking Jeff through giving his first blowjob.

All in all, it's a pretty good first time. Jeff's not expecting for PK to slip him his number, though, and say, "When we're in the same city, give me a ring."

He's not expecting for a line as cheesy as "give me a ring" to work, either. But it totally does. The next time the Canes are in Montreal, he calls PK and PK takes him to his apartment and fucks him. It makes skating in practice the next day kind of awkward, but it feels good.

Then it turns out that they're both training with Gary Roberts, which really can be blamed on PK finding Jeff in their hotel and dragging him back up to their shared room.

"We're supposed to be napping," Jeff protests, laughing. "Come on, PK."

"Come on, Jeff," PK says. "It's not like you were napping."

"I was about to!"

"Well, now you're not," PK says, pinning Jeff against the now-closed door and kissing him.

PK kisses like he does everything else, exuberant and pushy. Jeff kisses back as best as he can. He manages to get the hand PK's not still holding on PK's ass, though, and that makes PK groan and push up against him a little. Neither of them are hard yet, but Jeff's going to get there quickly with the way things are going. Hopefully, he thinks while he blushes, PK will too.

"What're you blushing about?" PK says when he pulls away. "I haven't even gotten you naked yet."

"It's only a matter of time, though, right?" Jeff says, stepping forward.

PK steps back again, but he reaches out and tugs the bottom of Jeff's shirt. "So take it off, Skinner."

When he does, PK looks him up and down, smiling. "Like, um, what you see?" Jeff says, which is definitely the wrong thing to say, because PK laughs.

Or maybe it's the right thing to say. PK shrugs out of his shirt and grabs Jeff's wrist, pushing him down onto the bed. "Come on, Skinner," he says, and kisses Jeff again.

Jeff feels hot all over, with that weird tingly feeling that he's finally getting used to. He lets PK roll them over so that Jeff's on top, and straddles PK's hips. He feels pretty daring when he rocks back against PK and gets a groan out of him. "That's good," PK says. "Better than you were last time." He grins unrepentantly.

Jeff smiles back, but he's also bright red. "What should I, um."

"Let's just stay like this for awhile," PK says.

So they kiss and kiss. The sun coming in from the windows warms them up, and after awhile Jeff stops blushing when PK does something that makes him gasp.

Then PK rolls them over again and kisses Jeff's neck, biting lightly before moving down his body to play with his nipples. Jeff rocks his hips a little and tries to hold back on making noise. PK, though, just kisses his stomach and says, "Go for it, Skinner," before undoing Jeff's fly.

And, okay, Jeff's human and PK's hot, so he winds up moaning as PK bites his hip, easing his pants down. He rubs a hand over PK's head, just searching for friction. PK turns and kisses his hand playfully, smiling up at Jeff, before he tugs Jeff's boxer briefs off.

"Hey there," he says, wrapping a hand around Jeff's dick. And oh, fuck, Jeff's into that. He's into it enough to lean back, and pump his hips a little.

But PK puts a hand on his hip and holds him down. "Not yet," he says, and licks the head of Jeff's dick.

Jeff closes his eyes, reveling in the feeling. He takes deep breaths, stroking his hand over PK's head.

PK sucks him hard, messily, stroking his hip and bobbing his head. "Oh, God," Jeff says. "I - PK, I'm going to -"

PK laughs as he pulls off. "Really? Already?"

"Shut up and jerk me off," Jeff gasps, thrusting up into PK's hand.

His head spins when he comes, and he goes slack-jawed and clutches at PK's shoulder. PK runs a hand up and down his side, stroking him through it.

"Come here," Jeff says when he can talk again, "please, PK."

PK goes happily, kissing Jeff and then rolling them back over again. Jeff rocks down against him, before pulling away and saying, "Let me - I can."

"You can what?" PK says playfully, rubbing up against Jeff's thigh.

Jeff shivers even though even he's not going to get it up that quickly after coming. "Blow you," Jeff says, feeling himself blush.

"Well hell, Skinner, when you put it like that." PK scoots up on the bed. Jeff slides across and, feeling shy, kisses PK's neck.

PK rests a hand lightly on his head, tugging his curls a little. "Don't be shy."

Jeff rolls his eyes, but he keeps kissing his way down PK's body, until he gets to his dick. He licks his hand and wraps it around PK, smearing PK's precome with a thumb. PK groans good-naturedly and tugs Jeff's hair a little.

Jeff likes this, getting PK off. He can apply focus to it and it makes him feel like he's doing something useful. He likes the smell of PK, the weight of PK's dick in his mouth. And he likes the way, when he hollows his cheeks and sucks hard, PK groans and shakes a little from the effort of holding still.

He wouldn't get hard just from this, but if he shifts his hips against the bed, lining up with the rhythm of his mouth...yeah, he's definitely into it. Especially when PK starts pulling his hair a little harder and very, very gently fucking his mouth.

Jeff closes his eyes when PK comes, swallowing as best as he can. PK tugs him up right away, laughing when he notices that Jeff's hard again. "Good job, kid," he says, arching up against Jeff and kissing him.

Jeff can't hold back a breathy little noise when PK gets his hand around Jeff's dick. PK, though, says, "You want?", and runs a hand down Jeff's ass.

They haven't done this before, but Jeff's done it on his own. He nods, feeling suddenly clumsy. PK says, "Hang on," and goes to grab something out of his bag.

He comes back with lube. "Lie back, Skinner," he says with a smile.

Jeff obeys, and spreads his legs when PK runs a hand over his thigh. PK looks at him appreciatively before squeezing some lube out onto his fingers. He scoots closer, wrapping one hand around his dick and running a finger over his ass with the other.

Jeff's patient, because if he's not PK will give him shit. It doesn't take long for PK to slide a finger into him, though, stroking Jeff slowly as he thrusts his finger. "Good?" PK says.

Jeff nods.

"Anyone ever done this to you before?"

"Um, no. Just me."

PK raises his eyebrows. "I'd like to see that," he says before pressing a little closer, curling the finger in Jeff.

It's a slower burn this time, better than when Jeff does it to himself. PK waits until Jeff's gasping and wiggling around for more friction before he slides another finger in. He twists his hand on Jeff's dick a little and says, "You look good, Skinner."

Jeff arches his back, twisting on the bed a little. He wants PK to go faster, to give him more, but at the same time it feels so good and Jeff wants to last a little longer, for once.

PK crooks his two fingers, then fucks him a little more sharply. "You like it hard?"

Jeff gasps, then nods. "I - when it's me, I -" He rocks his hips, trying to convey what he wants.

"Easy," PK says, but he speeds up his hand on Jeff's dick and fucks him harder with his fingers. Jeff loses the thread after that, rocking back and forth and trying not to come embarrassingly quickly. PK doesn't add another finger, but he's moving hard, and hitting the spot in Jeff that makes his vision blur at the edges. Jeff's moaning and rocking back and forth frantically when PK leans down and replaces his hand on Jeff's dick with his mouth, holding his hips still. That's all Jeff needs to come, moaning stupidly and clutching at the sheets.

PK sits up, wiping his mouth off before smiling and running a hand up Jeff's side. He settles above Jeff. Jeff smiles up at him, happiness rushing through him.

"Soon," Jeff agrees, but he kisses PK. PK kisses back enthusiastically.

They've got a little more time. They might as well take advantage of it.


End file.
